


General, Demoted.

by BrambleJacket



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character, this isn't gonna be a romance or anything i just kinda wanted to write something with this character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrambleJacket/pseuds/BrambleJacket
Summary: In this universe, Sparrow had not two children, but three. Logan, Viola, and Primrose. The King, the General and the Hero. When Primrose disappears and Logan falls further from grace, what can Viola do to protect her family and her kingdom?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been working on this on and off and thought I'd drop a chapter just to see if anyone liked it or anything. I have a few more chapters, and this probably wont be too long a story anyway, but i really wanted to write something simple for this character!

Mourningwood was as dour an experience as ever. The near constant darkness, even in the day time, was bad enough but the _damp_ that seeped into everything in the area was truly the worst of it. Still, for my soldiers, I would grin and bear it. I was rapidly approaching the fort, both looking forward to seeing the old guard and dreading to see who we'd lost. The guard on watch duty looked out over the fort as he noticed my approach, and stood to attention when he realised just who their guest was.

"Major Swift! The General's back!"

Despite their clear exhaustion from their long and arduous night, the soldiers of Mourningwood Fort welcomed me heartily.

"General! Weren't expecting ta see you for a good while!"

I smiled at the soldier, bandaged from head to toe and yet the most recognisable man there. "Jammy! Good to see your luck hasn't ran out yet soldier."

I looked over the fort, surveying the state of the soldiers. Jammy wasn't the only one in bad shape. _'Who knows how long they'll hold out...'_

But I wasn't left to stew in my thoughts, as I heard Major Swift calling for me. "Your Highness! You're back sooner than expected!"

I clasped the older man's hand in a firm handshake. "My royal title? Have I done something to offend you Major?"

I said it in jest and he laughed in recognition as we pulled our hands away. "I've said it a million times before there's really no need for you to be so formal with me, you're my senior regardless of official rank. "

There was another, more mischievous laugh that approached in response to that. "If you say that it'll only make him want to do it more V!"

I turned to the scruffy blonde with my arms crossed. "You're a different story altogether Finn. You can't even be arsed to use my full name!"

He waved a hand nonchalantly. "It suits you! 'Viola' is nice and all but it's too Princess-y for a place like this." I shook my head in exasperation, while Swift invited me to the battlements.

Things were calmer now, since Ben had been sent off to get some food into him before it got late. I leaned on the wall, looking out over Mourningwood.

"It might be foolish of me to ask, but has the King shown any interest in bringing us back to do some real work?"

I grimaced at the thought of my brother. I'd had this conversation with him countless times. He pushed the old guard to the side so his 'elites' could take control. And anyone who complained about it was sent to Mourningwood Fort. They'd either die or desert but no matter what he got his way. I had been in charge of the guard and the army as General. Being the second child it was a position I always knew I'd have at some point. But Logan asked for no input from me on any of these changes, he'd practically done it all behind my back and then tried to foist the control of the elites onto me. But none of the people he'd hired seemed to have any sense of honour. They were thugs, they didn't care about the people, only their pay check.

I heaved a sigh. "He's long stopped listening to me. I might as well be decoration with all the good I get to do." Swift did laugh a little at that, though the tone remained sombre.

"What brings you here then? Mourningwood is hardly the place for a holiday."

I breathed a laugh. "Compared to the palace you'd be surprised. But I'm only here for the night, I'll help you fend them off and then I'll take stock of supplies in the morning and send whatever I can claw away from Logan over to you."

He nodded his head. "You have a good heart Your Highness, just like your mother." His face held a fond smile as he thought of her, as did my own.

"There is no higher compliment you could give me, but I'd say my sister is the real angel between the three of us."

His smile widened. "How is the little princess?"

I let out a laugh. "She's not so little anymore Major, she's a young woman now!" Nevertheless, I happily told him all about what Primrose had been up to.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was time to ready ourselves for the upcoming attack. I came with my usual rifle and blade. Though large heavy weapons like a hammer or axe were better suited to fighting hollow men, so I'd mostly stick to my rifle.

"Hey _General,_ how about we make this a little competition eh?" Ben drew out my title pointedly, though I didn't show that I had noticed at all.

"Besides the fact that I'd trounce you, this is serious business Finn. Look sharp."

He barked out a laugh but raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I can see you're in General mode, I won't push your buttons... _Too much._ " It was good to hear, because right on time, the watch began yelling out to get to arms.

After a long, tiring night of fighting hollow men, the journey back on the monorail wasn't looking so bad after all. Luckily, we didn't lose too many of our men. Still, to lose any was always tough to take. I didn't stop for rest before I took my leave, knowing that I'd have plenty of time for that when I returned to the palace. There were plenty of supplies that needed to be replenished, and I knew I wouldn't get it all, but I was going to try my damnedest. Swift and Ben met me at the gate when it was time for me to leave.

"It was good to see you Your Highness, but for your sake I hope we don't meet again for a while yet!" The Major was laughing but I waved him off.

"None of that now, I'm still in charge of you lot so I'll say when I can and can't come to help you out hm?"

Ben clapped me on the shoulder with a smile. "That's what I like about you V, you're willing to stick your neck out for your people. You know unlike... _some_ people. Completely unrelated but have you ever thought about making a bid for the throne?"

I gave him a sharp elbow in the side and shushed him. "You want to lose your head? I know Logan's... not been himself. But I'm working with him, I'm trying to get him to see reason. He's still my brother, I have to believe he can turn this around."

The slow and rickety monorail was not the most enjoyable experience on no sleep, or at all for that matter. I could feel a headache coming on from all the racket of the motors. When I finally arrived in the station, I had hoped that there would be a carriage I could hire, but I hadn't even left when I was approached by four of Logan's Elite soldiers.

"You're to meet with the King immediately." I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword at my hip and raised a brow at them.

"I'll remind you that you're speaking to your commanding officer soldier. Show some respect." The men merely chuckled to each other and began to lead me outside where there was a carriage waiting for me.

_'What's so important that I need an escort?'_

I could tell as soon as I arrived back at the palace that there was something wrong. The entire atmosphere was tense. I passed whispering nobles as I was escorted into the palace.

_'Whatever he did this time must really be bad... Maybe I shouldn't have left.'_

If the nobles were quiet, the servants were nonexistent. They seemed to be trying to avoid even my line of sight, which was unusual . That treatment was usually reserved for the king. I was led to the war room, clearly my brother wanted a private meeting. The soldiers walked off, leaving the rest to the guards on duty.

_'Time to get some answers.'_

I thrust the doors open, slamming them behind me in frustration. My brother was stood at the map table, hunched over and looking tired. On most occasions I would try to help, but I needed to get answers out of him before anything else.

"Do you think me some child that needs to be escorted everywhere Logan? _What_ could be so important to make you send four armed soldiers to collect me?"

He breathed a sigh, and straightened himself, turning to face me. "You told me you were going to Mourningwood Fort. Can you still stand by that statement?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "Where else would I have gone?! Is it so terrible for me to try and look after the soldiers you've thrown to the dogs? To try and defend my men?"

He squinted his eyes at me, searching for something, before sighing. "You don't know then."

My frustration was only growing stronger by the second. "What? What is it that I don't know?!"

He paced over to the window, looking out over the gardens. "Primrose disappeared from the palace last night."

My eyes widened with shock before my brow furrowed with anger. "She disappeared?! And you're just standing around? She could be in trouble! How could someone take her from-"

But my ranting was interrupted. "She wasn't taken. She left. Along with Walter and Jasper."

I paused. _'Why would they leave? Primrose doesn't know about what the world is like outside the palace. Would they even have somewhere to stay?'_

I looked over the map, wondering where they could be. "I don't understand, why would they leave?"

Logan scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? Walter is trying to start a revolution, and he plans to have Primrose replace me."

I shook my head. "Logan however things have been lately I don't think Rose would turn on you like that. And Walter wouldn't either, he was Mother's friend for a long time and he's always looked after us, especially her."

Yes, this had to be a misunderstanding of some sort, it could all be worked out. And until it was, Walter wouldn't let anything happen to our sister.

Though Logan remained unconvinced. "You've been quite busy playing soldier sister. You've missed much in your brief absence."

His comment irked me. "'Playing Soldier'? Did I stop being general all of a sudden? Logan I know you've done all you can to make my position irrelevant but try not to be so transparent about it."

His lips curled downward. "The elites are at your disposal Viola, it's not my fault that you insist on using the old guard."

I tightened my grip on the table as I looked over my shoulder at him. "They're good men Logan. I don't know what you have against them, since you refuse to explain anything to _me_ anymore, but your constant attempts to be rid of them is an insult to their years of loyalty. To you and to Albion."

His fists clenched and his face curled up in frustration, but he didn't speak. This happened often. We'd get into some heated discussion about kingdom matters and he would just shut off and go silent. He looked like he _so badly_ wanted to speak but he said nothing.

I pushed away from the table, sighing. "I have to get a hold of some supplies for Swift's brigade at Mourningwood. So if his Majesty would kindly hand over whatever scraps he's willing to part with, I can get them sent to my men and begin searching for my sister."

I threw my list down onto the map table before marching towards the door, turning on my heel to give him a near mocking bow before I left. "Good day, brother."

The door slammed behind me, as it often did after the King and I had a meeting. Though apparently my anger was clear and pure enough that even the obnoxious guards Logan had employed kept their mouths shut. I so badly wanted to get in the training yard and hit something, but I had work to do.

My personal office was only accessible through the library, meaning it was nice and quiet at least. It wasn't anything too impressive, but it did the job. I had my desk pushed into the left corner of the room, and a paper map of Albion tacked to the back wall. The right wall was a built in bookshelf. Mostly it contained dusty old strategy guides I hadn't needed to read in years and then some of my own journals. It was a good place to get away from everything. Obviously any official military meetings would need to be taken in the War Room with my brother but I couldn't stand sitting in there all day.

There were quite a few requests and documents that needed my attention, they piled up rather quickly given I had only been gone a day. Being commander of Albion's armies and essentially Logan's right hand I was able to handle most requests myself. But whenever the Old Guard needed resources he stepped in and cut down any help I tried to give them. It was ridiculous, especially when I took the requests of his soldiers seriously, no matter my personal opinion of them. I sped through them almost mindlessly, it was all pretty standard stuff. I was more concerned about finding out where Rose had gone. I knew Walter would keep both her and Jasper safe of course, and she'd been training with him for years but I would rather see her safe at home.

Logistical business now done and handed off to the appropriate people, I needed to think. And what better place for it than the training yard? There was no need for me to change since I was still in the clothes I had worn to Mourningwood, so I could just have them washed afterwards. They were simple garments, so I wasn't particularly fussed. The training yard we had in the castle was mostly for the Elite Solders who lived in and guarded the castle, but I was known to use it from time to time. There were a few men about when I arrived, some saluting me as I passed by. I decided I'd get some target practice in, and set the machine to begin its cycle. It was simple, just some moving targets at different speeds and distances. It certainly wasn't as valuable as real combat experience but if times were good one hopefully wouldn't have to see much of that.

I was absorbed in my practice, hitting the targets with pinpoint accuracy. The soldiers knew not to bother me when I was training, even the ones that had no respect for me thought better than to disturb me. But there was one person who would never have that much consideration for my training time, or anything else for that matter.

"Ah! And there is just the Lady General I've been looking for!"

_'Reaver.'_

I spun around and looked up at him, lowering my weapon despite how much I would love to point right at him.

"This area is not for the public Reaver. Thankfully that includes you, so you'll have to leave."

He tutted, tapping his finger on the head of his cane. "Now, now, there's no need to be so _hostile_ your Highness. I'm sure I'll be _perfectly_ safe with you here to protect me!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. He was mocking me, as he did with most everyone. I moved my rifle back to its holster and walked over to stop the machine.

"Shouldn't you be encouraging the King to endorse 24-Hour work days or something along those lines? Whatever could you need me for?" I began to walk back towards the palace and he followed along, matching my pace.

"Oh I have been working on that. I'm sure he'll warm up to it.... How and ever, I'm sure you could chance a guess as to why I have graced you with my presence..?"

We had just stepped into the castle, and I stopped to give him a questioning look. Seeing I wasn't going to budge, he, with a strained smile, pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Perhaps _this_ will jog your memory."

_'Reaver,_

 _You have been charged with breaking Bowerstone's alcohol consumption limit laws and_ _providing excess_ _alcohol to guests in your home. You have been fined 10,000 Gold. If you fail or refuse to comply you will be placed under arrest._

_Signed,_

_Viola, General of the Albion Military.'_

I gave the man an unbothered look. "I fail to see the problem."

He plucked the letter out of my fingers and waved it about. "I find it strange that the _General of the Military_ has the time to dole out such ridiculous and unwarranted fines!"

I let out a slight laugh as I continued to walk. "I'm not bound to the castle, and Millfields happens to be a lovely area for a walk. While I was out, I was an unwilling witness to the aftermath of one of your oh-so infamous parties. Nobles, either passed out on the grass, or traipsing about with all the coordination of a hobbe. And before you start, _you are not the only one who was charged._ You _are_ the only one who's complained..."

I murmured that last bit though he definitely caught it.

He dramatically pressed a hand to his chest. "My dear Princess, rest assured I have the _utmost_ faith in your good intentions wanting to... keep the community sober and whatnot; But I am afraid I cannot accept these charges as you simply do not have any proof!"

I could feel the will to live leaving my body as he explained the various reasons I should remove the fine as well as peppering in what a model citizen he was. When we reached the castle foyer, I raised a hand in the middle of him speaking, unable to take it anymore.

"Reaver, I don't see what you're making such a fuss about, this is just pocket change to you!"

He shook a finger. "It's about the _principle,_ my sweet. I can't have people holding me to the same standards as the common folk! And neither should you!"

He walked around me gesturing with his cane. "I understand your position but _surely_ you could consider how you appear. There's no rule saying military officers can't look _ravishing-_ "

I took an abrupt step away from him, seeing the wicked smile on his face. "That is enough! You had better shut your mouth right now or I'll-"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Unbeknownst to me, we had gathered quite an audience. Of course we would, arguing in the middle of the castle like that. Reaver had obviously noticed, and apparently so had my brother. Reaver tipped his hat and bowed with a flourish.

"Ah your Majesty! I was just discussing a little issue I was having with the _General_ here... but we appear to be at an impasse."

I shot a glare at him. "That's not how this works, I _told_ you-"

Logan interrupted again, clearly annoyed and too tired to be dealing with this. "Enough! Come to the throne room so I can settle this." Reaver happily followed after my brother offering me a hand at the top of the stairs which I pointedly ignored.

Logan sat on the throne, exasperated. "What is the issue?" I stepped forward, keen to make my point before Reaver could butt in.

"Reaver has been fined for breaking drinking laws and facilitating others in breaking it. He refuses to pay."

Logan looked to Reaver for his response. "Your Majesty, I have aided in a multitude of projects for the crown and come up with numerous strategies to increase productivity in the kingdom at your behest! It is... _satisfying_ of course, but if I'm only made to work like a machine well... I may have to traipse off somewhere where my skills and _coin_ are better appreciated."

My lips curled downward in disgust. "Are you serious? You can entertain yourself in ways other than getting yourself and everyone around you blackout drunk! Logan you can't seriously-"

He raised a hand, before looking back to Reaver. "I apologize for my sister. Consider it forgotten."

I stood, flabbergasted, looking between Reaver and my brother. The man I had been arguing with shook his head. "It is water under the bridge your Majesty. I know our dear General is just doing what she thinks is best for us all."

My lips parted and closed, but I couldn't think of what to say. Instead, I huffed, gave a stiff salute to my brother and marched out of the room.

When I reached my quarters, I put down my weapons with perhaps not enough delicacy, and slumped over in a chair by the entryway. I was just so furious. The complete lack of respect from my brother, the audacity of Reaver; I was beginning to understand why Primrose felt the need to leave. _'Rose...'_ Since I _obviously_ wouldn't be needed here, perhaps it was time I looked for my sister.

Given how paranoid he seemed to get the last time I left the castle, I decided it would be better to inform my brother than to leave without saying anything, despite how much I would like to. He was in the war room, as he almost always was. I quickly knocked on the door, but let myself in without waiting for a response anyway. He was staring down at the map with an exhausted expression, not really acknowledging my presence. I coughed to make myself known before speaking.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to be heading off to look for Primrose."

He raised his head, expression unchanging. "After causing a scene like that you're just going to run off like she did are you?"

I let out a disgusted noise. "Logan you can't be serious! Reaver was complaining over nothing! A fine like that is so insignificant to someone like him and he still had the gall to complain about it!"

He released an annoyed sigh. "Reaver's support has been essential to the stability of the kingdom. And instead of being thankful you're going out of your way to antagonize him."

I gaped at him. "You must be joking Logan! That man has done nothing but fill your head with new ways for you to make the lives of the people hell!"

He straightened up, his expression dark. "Whatever you may think, I am doing what is best for the kingdom."

I shook my head, furious at this point. "In what world are any of your policies a good thing?! The people in industrial are forced to work for nothing! _Children_ are made to choose between work or begging! Our own mother grew up on the streets! How could you so blatantly dishonour her memory like that?!"

He slammed his fist on the table. "Enough!"

Even when he was angry, Logan rarely raised his voice. So the sound that filled the room startled me. "Clearly we no longer see eye to eye sister."

I looked off to the side. "Clearly."

He stepped away from the war table and gave me a stern look. "It seems I have no other choice then. Viola, I am officially stripping you of your military rank. You will relinquish all authority over the guard and the army as well as lose all associated benefits."

I blinked at him, not knowing what to say. "You... Logan, you.... is this some kind of joke?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sister."

I took a step back. "So after all this time, all of this time I've spent in your service and you'll just toss me aside like that?"

He sighed heavily. "You are still a member of the royal family, you're still my sister. You'll be taken care of as such. It was about time you've gotten betrothed anyway."

I was in complete shock. First he removes me from the position I'd been training for my whole life and then he says he's going to have me betrothed? I leaned on the table for support and stared wide-eyed at the floor. "What a fool I've been... to think I could ever make you see reason. "

I was sent to my quarters after that. ' _To calm down'_ , he said, after having the guards practically drag me away. I had only went to tell him I was going to look for Primrose! And look at how it turned out.

_'And here I was telling Ben I could change things.'_

On that topic, I had to worry about what would happen to the Old Guard, and particularly the Swift Brigade with me gone. And there was nothing I could do anymore. Logan would be officially announcing that he would be taking personal control of the army the next morning. And when the nobles inevitably found out he was looking to marry me off they'd be clamouring to introduce their sons in the hopes of getting into the royal family. _'What a nightmare.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I found little reason to drag myself out of bed. I realised late at night when I had gotten up to get myself some food that Logan had assigned soldiers to my door. He was trying to keep me from leaving. The idea of crawling out the window came to mind but from the height my room was at it was far from a practical escape route. I had resigned myself to being trapped there for the day, perhaps longer, until the King himself graced me with his presence.

"You should prepare yourself sister. A large amount of the nobility will be coming to the palace to hear my official statement on your retirement this afternoon. The message has already been sent out to the criers so it's likely they'll expect that your betrothal announcement is coming up."

I had been reading in bed when he walked in, and was not pleased to be interrupted. I spoke, not looking up from my book.

"Funny. It all sounds so _voluntary_ when you put it that way." I could tell he was staring me down, but I wasn't going to do him the courtesy of meeting his eyes.

He sighed. "Viola whatever our differences of opinion may be I still want only the best for you. You can still have a good life away from the military."

I scoffed in response, finally putting my book down. "Oh yes, I'll be _ever_ so happy living out the rest of my days as some noble's living status symbol."

I rose from the bed, tossing my book down onto the sheets in frustration. "So tell me brother, who do you have in mind? Will it be some lecher three times my age looking to produce an heir before he bites it? Or perhaps a drooling idiot doing what his daddy tells him to?"

Logan furrowed his brow. "The decision of exactly whom you'll marry I had planned to leave to you. But if you refuse to even try I'll have to arrange something for you."

He began to make his way out, not wanting to hear any more arguments from my side. "And to remind you, you're not to wear your Military uniform this evening."

I rolled my eyes at the comment. I _detested_ what the nobility considered fashionable. I had nothing firmly against dresses but... _those_ dresses...ugh. Wearing my military uniform was the perfect excuse to have nothing to do with it. But tonight I supposed I'd have to look the part of a _Princess_.

However Logan tried to make it out like our disagreements wouldn't impact our relationship, the fact that I had to be escorted from my door to the throne room didn't display much trust on his part. I could hear the nobles that were loitering in the hallway whispering already. This was going to be a long night.

Mercifully, I was allowed to move without an escort once I made it into the throne room. Logan was sitting on the throne, looking over the crowd and waiting for my arrival so he could make the announcement. I had only just crossed over the threshold of the door when my presence was noticed by the gathered nobles and they began to part and gawk at me as I made my way to the throne. I gave my brother an obligatory curtsey before moving to his side. He rose from the throne, causing the crowd to hush save a few lingering whispers and prepared himself to speak.

"Loyal citizens of Albion, as you are all aware, my sister has resigned from her position as General of the Albion military. It was not a decision made thoughtlessly, and I am grateful to her years of service."

The nobles clapped lightly at that. I could barely contain my anger. He made it sound like I had any choice in the matter. I clenched my hands behind my back, trying to relieve the tension I was feeling as he continued.

"In light of this, Viola is now seeking to make plans for her future."

They _all_ knew what he meant by that.

"I hope that all of you in attendance this evening will wish for her good fortune as I do. Thank you."

The crowd went back to milling about and dancing as soon as the speech had ended. It took every ounce of my will not to bolt out of the room at that very moment.

_'He goes on about wishing for my happiness and yet doesn't mention a thing about our missing sister.'_

I couldn't get too lost in my thoughts however, as Logan spoke to me, quietly. "While the choice is ultimately yours try to choose someone who can benefit us by the end of the evening."

I sighed. "So find someone with plenty of money to spend the rest of my life with. By the end of the night. This is will be more of a trial than my military expeditions."

I walked through the crowd, exchanging pleasantries with many but never staying in one place long enough for anyone to decide I wanted to marry them. With a place in the royal family up for grabs I knew the nobles would read much further into our interactions than usual. The idea of marrying anyone in this room made me physically ill, but if I didn't at least have someone in mind by the end of the evening then Logan would be picking for me. He had me trapped. To me his thought process was clear. After our most recent argument, he had finally decided that me having any power was a threat to him. And just like Primrose, me leaving would be considered as an act against him. And with my knowledge of the military, a potential uprising led or assisted by me was something to fear. So he was getting rid of me.

The way I saw it, I had two options. Give up and spend the rest of my days... sewing and popping out heirs? Or, escape and become exactly what he fears. Looking around the crowd... I couldn't give up. I wouldn't live in luxury while the people suffered. But the thought of fighting my own brother... It hurt my heart. But I didn't have a choice. Or at least... I had thought that until I saw a familiar face in the crowd, and came up with what was possibly the stupidest plan I had ever thought of.

I walked to the corner of the room, where Reaver was currently dazzling some nobles, questioning my sanity the entire way. But I had long missed my chance to turn back, as the man inclined his head in my direction with his usual smirk.

"Why if it isn't the woman of the hour! It is a pleasure to see you again _Your Highness._ "

He dragged out my title, and I had to resist the urge to break his nose right there. But I pushed through it, and kept a polite smile on my face.

"And you as well, Reaver. You're looking well this evening." It was the best I could muster, and he already seemed suspicious of me, but kept on the show.

"Now, now it's not the job of a princess to be fawning over her guests, however deserved it may be. You should be getting drowned in compliments and dancing the night away! Speaking of..."

He gave a mocking bow, made easier by the fact that he didn't wear the giant hat to this particular event, and extended a hand to me. "Care to join me for a dance?"

The nobles that had been watching us with interest were staring at me wide eyed, waiting for my response. I wanted more than anything to smack his hand away, but this is exactly what I came for. I placed my hand in his with as much willpower as I could muster.

"I could think of no greater pleasure."

Reaver led me to the dance floor, with more and more eyes on us as we passed through the crowd. We made it as a new song was about to play, and some other couples took to the floor at the same time as we did. He put his free hand on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. To be so close to Reaver of all people was uncomfortable to say the least, but if I were to proceed with my plan this would likely be the least of my worries. The music started up, and we began to move.

Trying to focus on the dance as well as figure out how to say what I needed to say before it was too late was proving to be quite a challenge. Luckily Reaver knew I was up to something and wasn't exactly a patient man.

"I must say, I was surprised to see you smiling so nicely at me, Your Highness. After our most recent meeting you seemed to be positively _boiling_ with rage. I was worried you'd never forgive me!"

Despite his words it was obvious he knew I hadn't forgiven him. If I played his games I'd never be able to go forward with my plans, so I decided to be straight with him.

"You know what my brother is planning for me I assume?"

He let out a light laugh as he spun me around. "Oh _everyone_ knows my dear. Admittedly I can't picture you as the loving wife or the gentle mother but we'll all see in the coming months won't we?"

I was a mediocre enough dancer that I could step on his foot right now and have it believably be a mistake but I restrained myself.

"I have no intention of being either of those things. I'm aiming to get my position back."

He chuckled at that, raising his brows. "Is this insubordination I smell? What happened to those laws you're so fond of?"

For once I was wishing I hadn't been so strict with him specifically. "It's not insubordination if I'm not a part of the army anymore. And I'm not even doing anything illegal I'm just.. trying to give myself some time."

We glided past another couple before he spoke. "Well that's all very well and good, but how do you intend to fit _me_ into this grand plan of yours? I can't assume you wanted to tell me out of any sort of respect dear."

The words were almost trying to hold themselves back. This was the last thing I wanted to ask Reaver ever, but it needed to be done. I took a breath as he dipped me, meeting his eyes when I came back up.

"I need you to propose to me."

Surprisingly, Reaver didn't seem to be taken aback by my request. He seemed smug, actually. Before he could say anything though, I tried to explain myself.

"All I need is for us to get engaged or be courting for long enough that I can make Logan see that I'm of more use to him as a general than I am being locked away for the rest of my life. I'm only asking you because you've never been interested in marriage."

He tutted at me in response. "Quite an assumption, Your Highness! Besides marrying into the Royal Family is nothing to sniff at, even for someone with a blessed life such as myself there are always bigger and better things out there."

He couldn't help praising himself it seemed. He continued. "But I don't see what I get out of this little plan of yours if it succeeds. In fact I'm sure I'll get more out of it if you _fail."_

I knew this, I had nothing to offer him really. All I could hope was that he was bored enough to go along with it.

"You're right. Other than promising not to waste my time or yours with petty fines anymore-"

"-So you _admit-_ "

"- _Moving on._.. How about you treat it like a game? I win, I get my job back and our interactions are once again limited to snide remarks in court. You win and you get into the royal family and all the benefits that come with that. Getting in line for the throne and whatnot."

He twirled me around, humming to himself. "Now that _does_ sound interesting... I've never been above gambling. But so much at stake... Oh what to do..."

He was stalling. The song was nearing its end and I spoke hurriedly. "Are you in or not?"

He smirked, feet coming to a stop as the band stopped playing. The crowd clapped lightly as he spoke.

"I'll be by in the morning. Do make sure to look surprised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think a general could come up with a better plan than that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola's plan proceeds onward but... she's not liking the direction its heading.

I didn't stay much longer after my little dance with Reaver, I couldn't have anyone else getting any ideas and throwing a wrench in my plans. Logan certainly seemed curious about my interaction with the man, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything about it. But I was dreading what would come the next day. I'd have to pretend to be _happy_ about the possibility of marrying Reaver. To say the thought made me physically ill was an understatement.

Logan actually called me to breakfast the next morning. I would have been pleasantly surprised if not for the fact that I knew he wanted to see if I had anyone in mind.

Things were quiet for a painfully long time. More than likely he wanted me to be the one to speak. But I wasn't going to budge. Finally, he cleared his throat. "I noticed you didn't stay to speak with many last night sister. Particularly after your dance with Reaver."

Another potential boon of this little plan. Logan may actually have to admit that Reaver was a scumbag. Truly, there were only benefits. Unless I had to marry him, obviously.

I sipped some of my tea, letting the statement hang in the air for a moment. "You're stating facts Logan. How about you try a question instead?"

He gave me a suffering look before sighing and moving on. "Well, do you have anyone in mind? Some of the nobles tried to approach me last night, but I've made no moves to confirm anything yet."

I decided to try and pull more out of this conversation than he would like. I needed more information.

"Tell me brother, why rush this so much? You claim to care but the way you're pushing things I have half a mind to think I'll be shoved into a wedding dress the moment I say a name. Will there be no kind of courting involved? Am I truly expected to spend my life with someone based off of first impressions alone?"

He looked annoyed at my stalling, but humoured me. "I admit, there is a push from the nobility that one of us produce an heir. But I have no intention of marrying you off to a stranger. There will be some time for courting, but you can't stall forever Viola."

_'Nothing's stopping you from getting married. Except your personality maybe.'_

Done with my questions, he moved to speak again, but was interrupted as one of the servants entered the room.

"Apologies for the intrusion your Majesty! But Reaver is here to see you. He-"

The woman wasn't given much more time to speak as Reaver waltzed into the room, ignoring anyone telling him to do otherwise.

Uncharacteristically, I smiled at the sight of him, pleased he'd kept his word for now.

He beamed at the both of us, bowing deeply. "Good Morning to my favourite Royals! Your Majesty I truly must commend you for the festivities last night, what an evening it was!"

Logan looked a little irked at the interruption if nothing else, but as usual he was well mannered towards the man.

"There is no need for compliments Reaver, it was only a small occasion. Nevertheless, I'm sure you came here for some other reason than this? If you don't mind I'm currently occupied with my sister so unless it is urgent..."

Reaver quickly turned his gaze to me, grinning mischievously. "Oh nothing _dire_ , your Majesty. I simply wanted to invite the Princess to accompany me for a stroll around Millfields."

Logan spoke before I could, though he was clearly suspicious by the turn of events. "Viola is currently not permitted to leave Palace grounds. There has been some signs of insurrection in parts of the Kingdom, so I would rather keep her here."

I placed down my cup, speaking calmly. "A walk around the gardens then? If that sounds enjoyable to you Reaver?"

Happy as I was that things were appearing to turn out as planned, it still turned my stomach to be nice to the man.

He placed his hand on his heart with a flourish, looking all too pleased. "It would be a delight, your Highness. Now, I'm sure you both have important matters to attend to, I'm sure I'll find something to do with myself while I wait!"

That generally spelt trouble, but I couldn't do anything about it now. I could feel Logan's stare before the door had even shut.

I returned to my breakfast, not saying a word. If he was curious he could ask.

Seemingly, the silence got to him, and he finally cracked.

"Do you have any intentions of telling me what that was about?"

I sat up straight, keeping my expression neutral. "I can't say myself. But the request seems polite enough."

He looked exasperated. "I'm talking about how easily you went along with it. Just a few days ago you wanted the man dead and now you're dancing and going on walks?"

Finished with my meal, I dabbed at my mouth with a napkin and folded it up before standing. "Well, you're the one who told me to be more grateful Logan. You can't then turn around and tell me it's better to hate him. Is it so hard to believe I might want to make an effort to improve my relationship with one of the most influential members of the court?"

He frowned, not looking at me. "You don't want me to answer that."

I kept my composure. "Now, if that's all I have an appointment to keep. I'm sure I will see you later. Have a good day, brother."

I turned and left without another word. Not that I imagined he had anything to say.

I made my way to the gardens quickly enough, finding Reaver lounging on one of the benches near the palace doors. He rose rather gracefully when he saw me.

"Ah, your Highness! What a pleasure. Shall we?" He extended an arm for me to take, but I sent him a wary look, trying to be subtle.

"I think proprietary rules state that we are to keep some distance, Reaver."

He looked a little amused, straightening and gesturing forward with his cane. "If her Highness thinks so, then by all means! I will endeavour to keep a _proper_ distance."

I held back a scowl. He and most others in the court knew I didn't care much for propriety, Mother was raised on the streets herself, and for all she suffered she often said how glad she was for the fact that she did not have so many rules to follow.

Reaver and I proceeded with our walk, politely greeting any nobles about, who made little effort to contain their shock at the sight of us. Our arguments were a regular sight in court, so I supposed I couldn't blame them.

We came to the catacombs and I stopped for a moment. Here was where Mother rested. Father as well, but that was always a formal arrangement, they didn't marry for love. They were close enough, and they both worked together well in ruling the Kingdom. But Mother in particular would be so disappointed to see us now. She was a 'tough love' type of woman. Not that she was cruel, she loved us more than anything. But she didn't want us to become spoiled, forget our duty to the family.

Reaver hummed to himself, shaking me from my thoughts. "And here is where the Hero Queen lays. _Such_ a pity, truly."

I didn't hide my glare from him this time. "Don't bother mocking me with false sympathy. This is one line you _never_ cross, Reaver."

He tutted, tapping his cane. "Oh _never_ , your Highness. I just had to wonder however... Did her Hero powers pass on to any of her children?"

I didn't think he would be interested in anything like that but I supposed Reaver and scraping for power go hand in hand.

I sighed, moving away from the tomb. "No, we are all painfully normal, I'm afraid. Maybe a little taller than most but no will or godlike strength."

"It was a shock that my mother was even as powerful as she was. Even the other heroes who helped her retake the Spire were not able to fully access all of a traditional hero's powers. Hero bloodlines aren't exactly strong anymore."

We reached the end of the garden, looking out over Bowerstone. Not the pleasant sight it used to be. Now the city was coated in an ever looming smog, and you could almost see the misery of its people just by looking at it. And the man beside me was largely responsible.

He spoke again, with an almost proud tone. "Ah, the city looks so lovely this time of day! You can almost smell the desperation!" I rolled my eyes in response.

"Tell me Reaver, why is it that you agreed to my request? You already have plenty of money, and a strong sway in the court. And despite what you said last night, I don't believe that you have any interest in marriage and heirs."

His face maintained its usual smugness as he responded. "You said it yourself your Highness. This is a little game. And should I win, I'll be in the running for the throne. And I don't know if you've noticed my dear, but I _never_ lose."

I furrowed my brows. I knew he wasn't going to make this easy for me, but for him to be openly working against me would be difficult. But I _needed_ this to work. Somehow.

I quickly turned, ready to head back inside. I'd had enough of the man for one day, and his laughter at my reaction only fuelled my desire to leave.

He caught up quickly, and with little effort. I looked up at him with an expression that expressed my displeasure, but suddenly found myself about to tumble to the ground.

I would have caught myself, easily, but he was faster than I expected in catching me. I stared wide-eyed at him as he pulled me up, still not entirely sure what had happened.

"My, but that _was_ a close one wasn't it my Princess? Don't tell me you're falling for me already?"

I was about to completely shut down his statement but he looked forward, speaking quickly.

"Ah! Your Majesty, don't worry about a thing, usually I would never invade the space of a _Lady_ , but I couldn't simply stand and watch our beloved Princess fall into the dirt!"

I looked up to see my brother looking at the pair of us curiously. And it clicked.

_'Did he_ trip _me? How did I not see that coming? Or react at all?'_

I'd only been kept from training for a few days, was I really losing my touch that quickly? I'd have to get back to it, I'd fought legions of hollow men without a scratch on me! Whatever Logan thought, I wouldn't fall victim to being _tripped._ Especially not by Reaver.

Logan responded with his usual disinterested tone, despite him feeling otherwise. "That won't be a problem, Reaver. I trust your intentions with my sister are nothing untoward. Now, I need to meet with you regarding matters of taxation in the coming year. Since you're here it would be helpful to get it done."

Reaver nodded to my brother, then turned to tip his hat to me. "Alas, it seems our time together has come to an end for the day, your Highness. But it would be _such_ a pleasure to have your company again in the near future."

I had to wonder if these lines usually worked on people. They certainly worked on Logan at least.

Nevertheless I curtsied politely, bidding them both farewell, letting them head into the castle while I moved to the garden's edge again.

_'One thing I need to find out, along with keeping up appearances with Reaver, is what really happened with Rose. There was nothing wrong when I left the castle, so Logan must have done something drastic to make Walter take her away'_

But it would be difficult to draw that out of Logan without getting into another argument. That would be my last resort. I'd have to do some investigating of my own.

I made my way to Rose's room, though of course it was under guard. The soldier's at the door were Old Guard though, not Elites. They stood their ground as I approached, one of the men addressing me as I approached.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but King Logan has ordered this room to be off limits."

I looked closely at the men, smiling a little. "You're Thomas and Phillip right? I remember seeing you around the training grounds."

One of them nodded, while the other spoke with some surprise. "Yes Ma'am."

I straightened up, trying to look as respectable as possible. "Well, I know you're under order but I really do need to take a look in there. The Princess left while I was away, and I never got the chance to help with any sort of investigation. If there's any chance that she could be in danger it would kill me to know I did nothing to help her. So please, I just want a quick look around, for my sanity."

They looked to each other for a moment, and then the silent one gave me a sympathetic nod before letting my pass.

The room looked perfectly tidy, Jasper would have nothing less. But there was some dust beginning to form in places. If not for that I'd believe nothing had changed at all. She had a sword of her own that I'd gotten commissioned for her birthday last year, only to be used when she was ready, and even that was left behind.

A thought occurred to me and I rushed over to her jewellery box, rifling through it, but I didn't see what I was looking for. I was almost relieved, but I had to look everywhere to be sure. And there on her bedside table, lay her Signet Ring.

I sat myself on the edge of the soft bed, picking it up gingerly. A match to my own, to Logan's and to our Parent's. I wasn't the type to cry, but I found myself getting teary-eyed.

I heard some shuffling at the door, before it was quickly pushed open, revealing my brother with the two guards looking panicked behind him.

I didn't even bother to hide what I was doing, just rubbing my eyes as he closed the door.

"I threatened the guards, so leave them be." An obvious lie, and one he saw through.

He sat beside me, some distance between us. "I'm not completely without Mercy Viola. I would have let you in had you asked."

I returned to staring at the ring in my hands. "I remember when Mother gave us these rings. She was so happy to finally have something to show everyone that... we were family. I can't believe she really left it behind."

Logan was silent. Even before his recent change in attitude, he was never one for comforting words.

I continued instead. "Logan why did she leave? The real reason, not the one your paranoia tells you."

Even if it were true that she was planning to rise against him, she wouldn't if she didn't see a reason too. Our sister never had any interest in the throne.

He hesitated as I looked him in the eyes, before breathing a sigh and breaking eye contact. "If I knew I would tell you."

I looked into my lap. He was lying. And not very well.

Nodding, I rose, taking the ring with me. "I'll hold onto it, if you don't mind. It might help."

Logan accompanied me as we left Primrose's room. There seemed to be something else on his mind other than my snooping around.

"I spoke to Reaver. He seems to be quite taken with you." It was obvious where he was trying to lead me.

"Oh really? He hadn't seemed so _eager_ when we spoke earlier." I silently damned the man, he was already working against me.

Logan looked at me, clearly trying to discern how I felt about the matter. "Reaver is a... somewhat unpredictable element, but I've never know him to be interested in marriage. And yet he begins to show an interest in _you_ right as you begin looking for a husband."

I took a breath, letting some of my annoyance seep through my words. "I can't predict that man any more than you can brother. For someone so loud and outspoken he's somehow hard to read."

We arrived at the doorway leading into the castle from the gardens as I continued to speak. "I can certainly say that I find speaking to him plainly less tiring than arguing with him however. So perhaps our usual courtroom entertainment has come to an end."

There would certainly be some people who were disappointed about that. Though Logan couldn't be more relieved.

It was odd talking to Logan like this, not arguing over military issues like we usually did. I could hardly describe this as a conversation normal siblings would have, but for a moment I could almost pretend.

One look at his dark, tired eyes swept those thoughts away. Logan was different, and so was I. We weren't children anymore.

As far as my plan with Reaver went, things were progressing slowly. After a negotiation paired with some threats I was able to get him to slow things down the slightest bit. Otherwise Logan would catch on and _neither_ of us would get what we wanted.

My brother was asking about Reaver's presence around me less and less, the man often visiting the Palace for walks or tea. I had heard some whispers from the nobles that we looked like young lovers which made me want to gag. Of course we made an effort to look happy in each other's company from afar, but our actual conversations were far from it. They usually involved describing in detail all of the things we would do once we 'won'. Usually involving something that would make the other's life miserable.

After a few weeks, Reaver came by as usual, for some tea. Though it was clear we weren't going to be having our usual 'chit-chat'.

As soon as he sat down he got right to business. "This is all so _nice_ your Highness, believe me I truly look forward to our tea and threats. But we are beginning to approach a window in which I have no _choice_ but to propose to you, according to these propriety rules you like to point out so much."

He was right. We'd both surmised that Logan hadn't been bothering me about marriage for the past while simply because Reaver and I seemed attached at the hip to all onlookers. But Logan had made no comments about my absence at work, nor did he seem to be struggling in the slightest without me. It was a nightmare scenario.

Reaver tutted at my expression. "Now, now a princess can't be caught furrowing her brow like that! Wrinkles and wedding dresses don't pair well my sweet."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You've not won yet, don't be so quick to celebrate. I can still make this work."

He laughed at that. "Can you now? My dear, how long do you think the King is going to have you sitting here, engaged but not married?"

I considered for a moment. "Holding a royal wedding now, when there is so much insurrection in the Kingdom is dangerous. Especially if Walter and Rose are a part of it, then they'll have a claim through my sister and Walter's military skill and connections. Logan may be paranoid but if they have any success convincing the people then we could have a revolution on our hands. So it wouldn't be smart to hold it now, not until Rose is home or... until this is over."

I didn't truly think my sister would move against Logan, but with all the time that had past I had to wonder. And if that were to happen, I could lose both of them.

I needed to get out of the castle. Find some way to get into contact with Rose. I pinched my forehead, trying to come up with some plan.

Reaver sipped his tea, presumably enjoying my misery. "As much as I love winning I certainly hope you won't be sore about this for too long, it would be awfully tiresome. I'd have to lock you up every time I wanted to throw a party just to keep you from ruining the mood!"

I paused a moment, then my head shot up. "When's your next party?"

He let out a laugh. "Oh I have some sort of soiree organised every other evening dear. Though I have a grand Masquerade planned for next week... I'll have to stock up on the essentials."

I could assume that his 'essentials' mostly involved alcohol and other substances I wanted nothing to do with.

However I felt about it, this was the perfect opportunity. I smiled, leaning back in my chair. "Then I suppose I should find myself a mask."

He raised his brows in mock surprise. "Why _I_ was under the distinct impression that you thought my parties were... oh what was it? Ah! 'A stain on the picture of human morality', wasn't that what you said?"

My lip curled upward. "You're mistaken, that is how I referred to _you._ Your parties are the result of a megalomaniac with too much time on his hands. That's also you, in case you were unsure."

"I've shot people for less scathing remarks darling, I'd learn to watch my tongue, were I you."

"Shall I add that to the list of crimes you've openly admitted to committing? I've been keeping a journal."

Despite his words, he obviously couldn't shoot me in the middle of the Palace when everyone knew we were alone together. And his face hadn't shifted at all from the usual smugness I had grown accustomed to. Though this could be another example of him being hard to read.

We paused a moment, neither of us budging from our stance, before I finally sighed. "I'm already gambling plenty here, so what's a little more? If you invite me to the party, then you can propose whenever you like, however soon or late or whenever. I won't interfere in any way."

He pondered it for a moment, looking at me with a smug expression. "I wasn't aware _you_ were dictating how soon that would be happening but it would be rather troublesome if you were to say no. Fine, just make sure to dress appropriately darling, I won't be seen with you otherwise!"

He quickly stood, putting his hat in its place on top of his head. "I suppose in this particular situation it's appropriate to ask for the blessing of the King. Come along then your Highness!"

My eyes widened and I quickly rose to follow him. "Wait you're doing it now? Right now?"

He didn't slow his pace, making his way to the War Room. "But of course! Why waste any time and give you chance to snatch away my victory? You did say _'whenever'_ my sweet."

I was sorely wishing I'd have more time to mentally prepare for this. I didn't even know how Logan would react. I hadn't even thought I'd need any particular blessing but with Logan being King and head of the family it made some sense.

There were guards stationed at the door, though obviously whatever Logan was doing wasn't particularly important, as Reaver was allowed to stroll right past them.

Logan looked up from where he stood at the war table, tired as ever but seemingly curious about the intrusion.

"Reaver... I hadn't expected to see you today."

Reaver removed his hat, bowing with a flourish before setting it on the table beside him.

"Yes, the day is just _filled_ with wonderful surprises! On that note, I have a request of the utmost importance for you, your Majesty, and I simply couldn't wait another moment to ask!"

My brother straightened up, glancing in my direction before bidding Reaver to continue.

"As you are well aware, the dear Princess and I have been spending ever so much time together as of late. I must admit I never realised how charming and elegant she was during her time in the military! But now that we've become so familiar our courtroom disagreements are a thing of the past!"

He was really laying this on thick. He just needed to ask for his blessing not give him a speech.

"I've so often been asked why a man as refined and so full of... _Love_ such as myself has yet to marry. I have always been of a mind that one's love should be shared with the world as you know."

_'Your love isn't the only thing you've been sharing, I hear.'_

He turned to me, holding out a hand that I really had no other choice but to take. "But ever since our dance that night dear Viola has been ever present in my thoughts."

_'By Avo I hope that's a lie. I shudder to think of what goes on in that man's mind.'_

Logan was looking tired of the exchange himself. This man truly couldn't just say something and get on with it.

Finally he reached the point we were all waiting for. "So, it is my most _humble_ request, that I ask your blessing to take your dear sister's hand in marriage."

It was truly sickening to hear him actually say it.

I looked at my brother with apprehension. He seemed to be considering it. The best case scenario here would be him saying he needs me in the military after all but...

"Your request has been acknowledged Reaver. You have been dutiful in your contributions to this kingdom as well as in your... affections towards Viola. If this is what you both wish for, then you have my blessing."

_'...I don't know what I expected.'_

Reaver's smug grin made my blood boil as he turned to face me. "Well then, I suppose the only person left to ask is the Princess herself! Will you do me this _honour_ , Your Highness?" 

I couldn't let my disgust show. I'd suffered through enough time with Reaver to trip up now. I took a breath.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
